narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
ShikaTema
The Couple ShikaTema (Japanese シカテマ ShikaTema) is the term used to describe the romantic relationship between Shikamaru Nara and Temari. Their Relationship 'Part I' Chunnin Exam Arc Shikamaru and Temari first met during the Chuunin Exams, where they were paired to fight against each other. Shikamaru had no interest in fighting, but the aggressive Temari forced him to fight her. Temari noted that he was a skilled strategist during their fight. After a lengthy battle, Shikamaru forfeited even though he had her almost defeated, leaving a very baffled Temari. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When Temari was sent by the Sand Village to save Shikamaru during his battle with Tayuya. When the pink-haired ninja had been defeated, Temari turned to Shikamaru and asked how she did with a grin on her face. Shikamaru commented on her scary, yet beautiful smile. Temari then accompanied Shikamaru to the hospital in Konoha. They discussed how ninja should approach missions, with Temari noticing how more emotional Shikamaru was than her. Although she reacted with sadness when his father Shikaku scolded him. And seemed relieved for Shikamaru's sake that his friends all survived. When Shikamaru saw the Sand Siblings off, she teased him about crying in front of her, while he referred to her as troublesome. They both smiled. 'Part II' Kazekage Rescue Arc Shikamaru and Temari have much more interaction in part two. In the first episode, the two arrived at the Hokage's office together on her orders. Later, as they walked through the village, Uzumaki Naruto asked if they were on a date, which the two denied. Before Temari leff back for Suna, Shikamaru would get up early to see her off. Something that surprised Temari given his usual laziness. As they were leaving, Temari would tell Shikamaru he is very talented and to hurry up and become a jonin like her. This caused Shikamaru to become embarrassed and blush. Shinobi World War Arc Shikamaru and Temari were assigned to the same divsion with Shikamaru as Gaara's proxy commander. Temari would remind Shikamaru to take his job as commander seriously, and also not to let down his father, whom she respected. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Shikamaru tells everyone to pay attention and be prepared, that even if small their power might be useful at some point and could even change change the future. Upon hearing his message Temari smiles and thinks to herself that Shikamaru would be a good Hokage. Return of Madara Arc When stuck in the Infinite Tsuyukomi genjutsu, Shikamaru dreams of both Asuma and his father Shikaku being alive. In his dream, Temari is by his side. While watching the other two couples both fighting and in bliss, Shikamaru complains that marriage is too troublesome while Temari agrees. Evidence *Temari broadly smiled at Shikamaru after she defeated Tayuya. This was the first time she showed her softer side to anyone;Manga: Chapter 214 *Temari showed concern for Shikamaru when they were at hospital after he failed his mission;Manga: Chapter 235 *Shikamaru and Temari were specifically reintroduced together at the beggining of Naruto Shippuuden; Manga: Chapter 247 *Naruto thought Shikamaru and Temari were on a dateManga: Chapter 247, a scene very similar to another one where Kakashi thought Asuma and Kurenai were on a date;Manga: Chapter 140 *Temari thinks highly of Shikamaru's intelligence, to the point she believed he would be a good Hokage.Manga: Chapter 641 * While complaining to his father about how much he hated women, Shikaku told Shikamaru that even the roughest women is tender to the man she loves, leading Shikamaru to think about how his father is always bossed around by his mother.Manga: Chapter 172 Later after she rescues him from Tayuya, Shikamaru thinks that Temari is scarier than his own mother, indirectly equating his relationship with Temari to Shikaku's relationship with Yoshino. Manga: Chapter 214 Unofficial Evidence 'Fillers - Part II' Konoha History Arc In a filler arc set between Part 1 and Part 2. The Konona 11 are sent to rescue the Sand Siblings. Shikamaru and Ino save Temari. Shikamaru and Temari begin bickering, to which Ino comments they are like a married couple. During this same filler arc, Shikamaru and Temari pull off a combo attack and defeat their advisory. Afterwards they both smile at each other in triumph. In a filler episode set after Pains attack, Konohamaru challenges the visiting Temari to a fight to prove himself. Shikamaru though saves him from serious harm. While smiling at Temari, Shikamaru refers to her as the cruelest of all kunoichi, knowing she has a softer side. Shinobi World War Arc In the anime, Temari and her team run into a group of resurrected ninja attempting to free the captured Edo Kages. One of these dead ninja was her old childhood nemesis from Suna named Daimaru. He used this opportunity to confess his love for Temari, only to be quickly rejected, when she said even if he had lived she never would of gone out with him. Matsuri and Fukata, who were with Temari, revealed that his confession was pointless anyway since she already had someone else she liked and described him as an intelligent guy. A flustered Temari tried to deny this. 'Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden' In chapter 15 and in episode 36, Temari and Tenten have a fight and at one point Tenten attacks Temari by using photos of her and Shikamaru. Lee demands to know her relationship with Shikamaru, saying that that they are together too much for something not to be happening between them. In chapter 22 of the manga, a magic scroll with a jutsu designed to make people fall in love with the first person they see, ends up loose in Konoha. Shikamaru, who was already with Temari, picks it up and falls in love with her. He becomes romantic and spells out the word "love" to her with his shadow. He then tells her that a man shouldn't let go off his women and takes her by the hand. When the jutsu is broken, Shikamaru seems more embarrassed than horrified like Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Kiba were over their targets of love. 'Movies' Naruto: Shippuden The Movie Temari and Shikamaru can be seen together at the end of the movie. 'Video Games' In the games Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, 3 and Generations, they have their own team title: Chunin Exam Servisors. Although the title it's not love related, some fans say that the fact that they have their own title may support their closeness. In Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising, there's a scene in this game where Sakura advises Temari to slow it down as she is not fully recovered yet. Temari comments she cannot just stay around and do nothing as she heard Shikamaru is back from a mission. Sakura then insinuates that Temari is in love with Shikamaru, much to Temari's dismay. In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, there is a chat between Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari and Konohamaru in the Friendship Event. Naruto stops outside the dumpling shop and run into Temari, Shikamaru and Konohamaru. Inside the dumpling shop, they talked about why Konohamaru refers Temari as "Temari-sensei" as Shikamaru explains that she was filling in for Iruka-sensai back when Sasuke left the village. When Naruto ask Temari is she paying for the dumpling, Temari said to Naruto that Shikamaru was paying it because he messed up the documents for the chunnin exam and he should have gotten his pay docked but she is being nice to him by keeping it a secret and let him pass. After the meals, when Temari said to Konohamaru that she wanted to see how much he have improved, Shikamaru claims that Temari really is a nice teacher as they all leave. 'Omakes' *During the omake after episode 75, Shikamaru and his sensei Asuma plan to rename the name of the series. When Asuma tells Shikamaru that Naruto Shippuden will now be called Asuma Shippuden, Shikamaru reject his idea and tells Asuma that it should be called Shikamaru Shippuden. Then the title Shikamaru Shippuden appeared with two silhouettes; Shikamaru and Temari, facing each other. 'Otakon Convention' Shikamaru's english dubbed actor, Tom Gibis, and Temari's voice actress, Tara Platt, imagine how Shikamaru would propose to Temari. Among the Fans ShikaTema is one of the most popular couples in the fandom. It usually places very high in fan polls. It is supported because of the chemistry between the characters as well as the many hints throughout the series. It is a rival couple to ShikaIno. External Links ShikaTema on Tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/shikatema "Shikamaru" proposes to "Temari" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rSfS0BIzMY References Category:Couples involving Shikamaru Category:Couples involving Temari Category:Konoha+Sand Category:Fanon Couples